Bow
In her original season, Bow is remembered for her sassy personality and obsession with chairs and Instagram. She took selfies with several contestants on multiple occasions, and had a notable friendship with Black Cindy. Only moments into the beginning of Oh, You're Saving The Best For Last, Bow begins to sing song lyrics, but immediately stops when the host announces that the season is taking place in the ruined city of Pompeii. Bow seems excited about this, and when the host informs the contestants that Pompeii is the site of a deadly volcanic eruption, Bow lightly responds with "too bad," and takes a selfie. Noticing Bow is a fellow cast member, Jocasta Odom innocently asks if Bow is a bow tie. Because she is taking a selfie with the host, Bow does not reply. Moments later, Sahara asks Bow how many Instagram followers she has, and Bow responds that she has 500,000. Taking note of Shawn Soup's irrational fear of zombies, Bow mean-spiritedly jokes with CJ that there are zombies on the season's Instagram account, (which doesn't exist). The contestants begin introducing themselves one by one, and in the process, Bow takes selfies with Princess Lolly and Black Cindy. Finally, Bow begs to introduce herself, and tells everyone that she was born on the webshow Inanimate Insanity, loves chairs, and has an Instagram named @bowofcoolness. Later, the host explains to the contestants where they will live for the duration of the season. Once the explanation has concluded, the host tosses the map to Bow, who says she wants to be on a team with "most swaggiest and YOYOliest people." As it turns out, however, there are no teams. Bow takes the map, and exictedly orders everyone to follow her. Bow quickly leads the players to the houses, which are stationed in front of the previously active volcano. Showing interest in Bow from the beginning, Sahara announces that she is rooming with Bow and Black Cindy. Meanwhile, Bow finds a house that she claims is the "most pinkish," and calls it for herself. While the rest of the contestants find their houses, Bow logs onto Instagram and begins taking more selfies. Seeing this, Black Cindy asks Bow to take a selfie with her and Sahara. After taking a selfie with Black Cindy, Bow decides to take a selfie with the entire cast. At the challenge, Bow almost manages to score a point in the third round of the Quote Challenge. However, she pronounces the quote wrong, and despite being given a point at first, the host is quickly informed by Staci and ThatAmazing that Bow had said the quote incorrectly. Despite this, Bow continues to try in the challenge, but is unable to score an official point. Discouraged by this, Bow begins hashtagging things words and phrases like "#dang," "#crap," and even "#ilostsosadohwellbetterlucknexttimeilya." As Staci, who won the challenge, makes her Reward and Punishment choices, Bow continues to hashtag sassy phrases such as, "#letsgetthisshowontheroad," "#sowiewhitney," and "#disainttotaldramasweetie." Later, at the elimination, Bow is delighted when Princess Lolly's grandmother MommaGingersnap arrives to give everyone gingersnaps for dinner. As the host waits to recieve all the votes, Bow impatiently asks if she can have her gingersnaps now, then hashtags "#hungryandconfused." Eventually, Bow does recieve her plate of gingersnaps, resulting in her being safe from elimination. During the dinner, Bow snaps a selfie with Jocasta and Black Cindy. Bow's happiness fades when it is revealed that Whitney is eliminated. Bow screams "NUUURR" in regret, as she had voted for ThatAmazing to be eliminated. During Whitney's Grand Finale, Bow asks Whitney to Reward her, but she is ignored, and Staci is Punished. Despite being ignored, Bow takes a selfie with Whitney before she leaves. Despite being very talkative in the previous episode, Bow is mostly silent during the challenge in''' I''''m From Ireland. She finally speaks again during the elimination, asking where the gingersnaps are. Princess Lolly bitterly informs him that there are none left, and blames Staci for eating them all. Both Bow and Black Cindy are disappointed, and Black Cindy remarks that she wants some too, but claims Staci does not want to share. As the host awaits the votes, Bow groans at the fact that three more contestants need to vote, and then complains that she wants her gingersnaps. Just then, CJ asks Bow if she is a boy or girl. Bow angrily tells him that she is a girl, and CJ explains that he had been writing pick up lines for her, but wanted to make sure he wouldn't be giving "mixed signs." Despite not getting gingersnaps, Bow is overjoyed when the dinner is instead revealed to be chicken nuggets. Recieving only one vote from Tikki, Bow is safe from being eliminated, and is given her chicken nuggets. Bow continues to vote for ThatAmazing, and, thanks to the revote, is able to successfully eliminate him. Bow appears even less in It Says So In The Bible, when she disappears, and the host wonders if she will return. Before starting the challenge, the host waits for her, but begins when she does not return. Eventually, in the middle of the challenge, Bow returns, and is greeted by the host and Shawn. Near the end of the challenge, Bow suddenly informs everyone that she is forced to quit because her Instagram was blocked. After telling everyone she loves them, Bow quickly leaves, leaving the host shocked and confused. Multiple contestants seem concerened, including Black CIndy, who begs her to come back. Despite being gone, Bow is mentioned in I'm An Exiled Princess, when Shawn tells the host that he heard a rumor that he and Bow had had a relationship. The host denies this, saying he and Bow never "had a thing." In a confessional, Shawn wonders if the host is lying, or if Staci is spreading lies, implying that Staci had started the rumor.